


prom night

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, chanyeol and sehun being young and gay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Sehun never thought that leaving the dance and following the football player could end up in something so magical.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	prom night

Chanyeol sighs, this has to be the most boring party he has ever been and the worst part is that he’s the only one that has no company or- that’s what he thought before spotting one particular boy sitting on one of the benches also alone and with a cup on hand. He gets closer 

“Sneaking to drink beer? Damn and I thought I was smart” the voice speaks, the black haired panics standing up. 

“I-I’m not drinking!”

the other laughs “Don’t panic kid, I’m not judging you” smiles “I was actually gonna ask if I can join you”

sighs in relief “S-Sure” takes seat back

“I’m Chanyeol by the way”he tends his hand, the black haired takes it shyly

“I know” he blushes “I’m-”

“You are Sehun, the cheerleader boy right?” the other nods, Chanyeol sighs “Getting ditched at the last minute sucks” the younger looks at him “Can you believe she canceled me when I was already waiting for her at the front door?” chuckles “But I couldn’t let this suit get wasted”

“Sorry to hear that”

“Nah, it 's fine. What about you kid? What happened to your date?”

“Stop calling me kid, we are the same age”

chuckles “I get it, not kid. What about cutie, hm?” Sehun blushes and Chanyeol chuckles“So, what’s your story?”

“Same thing. She couldn’t make it” he says quickly.

There’s a silence, Sehun brings the cup to his lips but the other snatches it 

“Hey- what”

takes a sip and makes a disgusted face “You drinking this shit? It has no flavor”

shrugs “It kinda tastes like strawberries”

“No, you can’t drink this. Let me add my secret ingredient” He takes a flask out of his pocket and pours some of the liquid into the cup, takes a sip “Yeah, now this is better”

“WHAT? You can’t bring _that_ to school” looks around

“Chill, no one can’t see us. They are too focused on dancing and loving each other so much. Fucking fakes” Sehun takes the cup but it’s still not sure “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to”

“No no, it’s fine” he says and finishes the drink in one sip, Chanyeol laughs

“Now that’s how you do it!”

Sehun smiles at him. There’s another silence, Chanyeol looks at the rest of the class on the dancing floor and then to the boy next to him

“Hey, what do you say if we leave this place?” the football player suddenly asks, the other chuckles.

crosses his arms on his chest, "Yeah sure, and go where exactly?”

“I don’t know man, I have my jeep. Come on, you don't wanna be here either"

"What if they catch us?"

"So? What are they gonna do? expel us?? Come on cheerleader boy, let’s cheer this night up”

sighs “Only if you stop saying stupid things”

“Alright! I’ll go to start the car, wait five minutes and I see you there” Chanyeol pats his shoulder and disappears.

Sehun lets out a deep sigh, a part of him was doubting about going. Sure he knows Chanyeol, he seems like a nice guy but at the same time he doesn’t _know_ him.

What if this was some type of joke?

What if he _knew_ and he was just messing with him?

Shakes his head. Why did he always have to think the worst?

Not today, today Oh Sehun doesn’t listen to his head and goes with the flow.

Yeah, why not?

-

The new formed duo ended up by buying fast food from a drive thru and now they drove to the viewpoint of the town. They ate in the car and also had an actually good conversation about a bunch of trivial things. Chanyeol really enjoyed their chat, even though they didn’t have truly interacted before and Sehun (for his surprise) was who talked the most, he really liked to hear him talk and also; it felt natural. Like if they have been friends forever, it feels nice to have someone who actually listens.

Now with full stomachs and empty bottles the two were laying on the hood, looking at the sky, peacefully without talking but just being with each other.

“You know, I lied before” Chanyeol breaks the silence 

“Oh don’t tell me you stole this car and the money"

chuckles “No. My- my date” pauses “She didn’t had an emergency, she cancelled me cause she found out that I’m bisexual" Chanyeol moves enough to seat properly and looks at the black haired who was still on laying “She said it made her uncomfortable that I could date men too”

wrinkles his nose “Please tell me she didn’t use the c word”

“Well not exactly, but she said that people like me _tend_ to cheat. “What if you suddenly like a guy? I’m not saying that you would cheat but that can happen” like, girl chill. It was just for the prom thing" takes a deep breath before keep talking

"I didn't even want to come with her, you know?" chuckles "My 'friends' choose her for me. Cause you know, we were all coming together with our dates… But apparently when we got drunk last night, I told them that I was bi and-"

"And suddenly they are not your friends anymore?"

nods "We were not what you call friends tho… like we were teammates and I know this will sound like a teenage movie cliché but; they believe that they are the greatest thing on school and if you are not on their side they make things hard for you so- " pauses "God, I'm so pathetic, right?"

"You are not-"

"Still I could have looked for better friends"

"Hey, at least you don't have to see them again and you can be yourself"

shrugs "Yeah, I guess" there’s another silence. Sehun bites his lips and opens his mouth

“I lied too” his eyes meets Chanyeol’s “I didn’t even had a date”

smiles and raises an eyebrow“ _You_ didn’t have a date?”

nods “ Some girls asked me, they are nice and all but I’m not interested in them you know”

“Wait- you are gay?” shakes his head “I mean- wait-”

chuckles “I thought that everyone knew already?"

"Well- kinda? But I guess I didn't want to assume anything? I- sorry"

"You just sounded like my parents" sighs "I came out like six times and they still be like _'It's just a phase Hunnie, you'll find a nice girl and you will fall in love with her'_ yeah,I don't think so" pauses "I even have the fucking flag on my room but if somebody elses asks they go _'Oh no, he just likes the colors_ ' what the fuck?!"

Chanyeol lets out a deep laugh "Yeah and I'm bi because the colors on the flag are _aesthetic_ " both laughs "Not gonna lie, I kinda suspected you were" Sehun tilts his head "You have a little rainbow on your backpack and on june you wore a bracelet with the colors of the mlm flag but I thought it might be a coincidence so… yeah"

"Damn, you have been looking at me. Huh" smirks, the taller smiles

"Maybe a little bit, yeah"

"And you didn't talk to me because…"

"Because I'm a dumbass?"

"Fair enough" smiles

"Hey, sorry about your parents"

"Don't be. It's fine I guess? I mean they could be more supportive but at least they didn't kick me out" the other nods "What about yours?"

"Ah- they don't really care. Basically I can do anything as long as I don't bother them and I don't mention that I like dicks too" shrugs "Not big deal tho"

There's another silence, they both take a look at the sky. It was beautiful, the moon was shining like a diamond and the stars were filling the sky so perfectly.

"I never thought I'd end up my prom night at the top of the town" Sehun says, still looking at the sky "You know that when I was kid I was really excited about this day? My sister had told everything about her night at the prom and how 'magical' it was" he smiles a little bit "It truly sounded magic; she was asked to go, she got a beautiful purple dress, her date gave her a lilac, they danced all night, she even got her first kiss with him and now boom they are happily married" lets out a sigh "I kinda wanted that for me too… she didn't mention that those things only happen to straight people tho" the other guy scoffs "Pretty silly, huh?"

Chanyeol ignores the questions and proceeds go get off the vehicule, he looks for his phone and extends his hand to the black haired

"Wanna dance?"

The other looks at him, he blushes "What are you-"

"I know it's not how your sister described it or how you dreamed about but, we are already dressed up, I have a good playlist and look at the moon. What can be more magical than that?" he smiles, causing Sehun to blush more.

"You don't have to do this"

"Come on, my arm is getting tired"

Sehun smiles and takes the hand, the taller helps him to get down "You really don't-"

"But I want to" smiles "Just to be clear, I suck at dancing so" he presses play while leaving the phone on the hood. He places one hand on Sehun's waist and holds the other one "Is this okay?"

The younger puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles"It's more than okay, just… go with the music. Don't think much about it"

Following Sehun's advice, they start by moving with the music slowly changing the rhythm along as the song changes, they kept that for a while.

"You are actually good" 

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing"

Sehun laughs and stops "I think that's okay for a night"

"You sure? I didn't even get to step on your foot yet"

"It's more than okay" Chanyeol nods, they both stopped moving but they kept the hold "Thank you for doing this. It was very sweet of you" he smiles softly

"Sehun I really enjoyed this time with you. You are a really amazing guy"

"Chanyeol-"

"I-I know that we don't know each other that much and that it might sound weird but I feel like If we knew each other for a long time and- and I would really like to spend more time with you. To know you better, is that okay?"

"I really enjoyed our time together and- you seem like a very sweet person. I'd love to spend more time with you" he smiles

"C-Can I kiss you?" Sehun opens his eyes, his jaw drops "Shit. Sorry. I went too far, didn't I? I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me-"

"Do it"

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"Please don't feel like you have to do something-" he gets interrupted by the pair of lips that were now pressing on his. The kiss was shy and soft at the beginning, both of Chanyeol's hands were on Sehun's waist now, bringing closer to his body and intensifying the kiss but at soon as it started it ended. 

They both look at each other and let out a laugh

"What are we doing?"

"I don't have an idea but I'd love to do it again"

he smiles looking at his… partner? friend? lover?

Only time could tell, but for now it didn't matter. Just being with each other felt enough and that's how they kept it.

But without looking for it, that was the night the two lonely souls, that were maybe written on the destiny, found each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so hii there, i know this is reaaally short and it's not even good but i just wanted to write some cute chanhun and i had this idea a couple of weeks ago aaaand here we are :).  
> anyways, hope you guys liked it !💖


End file.
